Ice Cream and Memories
by elven-lady-ana
Summary: Hermione consoles Ginny while Harry plots to get Hermione for himself...


Harry Potter

Hermione sat on the knight bus wearing her school uniform and her suitcase. She was on her way to the burrow to spend a week during the summer. Stan Shunpike glanced at her for the 12th time and grinned. She glared and looked away.

"We're almost there love."

"It's Miss Granger."

"Sure, sure."

She fixed her hair and clutched a bed post tightly as they came to an abrupt stop. The bus had three levels all filled with beds. Stan opened the door and just as Hermione moved out the door, someone with long red hair bolted into the bus. Hermione went flailing into Stan's arms as the person screamed to go to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are you getting off?"

Hermione collected herself, "No…I'm going there too."

The bus started forward again and Hermione climbed the stairs to the third level. The person sat on the furthest bed facing the back. Hermione set her suitcase on the bed and sat down, turning she looked into the tearstained face of Ginny.

"What happened?"

Ginny hiccupped, "Mum and I had a row."

"What?"

She shrugged helplessly, "I dunno."

Hermione put her arm around her best friend and said, "I'm here."

Ginny sighed and lay against Hermione's chest. The older girl was having a hard time breathing as she smelled the flowery perfume Ginny wore. The red haired girl was dressed in a short skirt and tank top so Hermione could see the tops of Ginny's pert breasts.

Ginny loved the feel of Hermione against her and almost unconsciously rubbed a hand across Hermione's stomach. The older girl gasped and Ginny slid her hand to Hermione's thighs.

"Ginny…"

Ginny looked into Hermione's hazel eyes that had gone grey with desire, "Should I stop?"

Hermione shook her head and in one motion took Ginny's face up to hers and fitted her mouth over the girl's. Tongues clashed and wrestled as the two moaned. Hermione pulled Ginny across the bed and reached under her skirt; brushing the cotton knickers aside she played with Ginny.

"Oh, god…"

Ginny shuddered in her arms and buckled frantically, begging for more. Just as Hermione went to insert a finger the bus lurched to a stop. The two almost screamed in frustration but straightened clothing. Hermione licked her fingers and Ginny grinned.

Stan carried the suitcase into the hotel and with a wave was gone again. The hotel was dank, dirty, and full of drunken wizards and witches.

"Want a room?"

Hermione turned and saw the pub employee next to him, "Yes, please."

"Two or one?"

Ginny stepped up, "One is fine."

The man raised his eyebrows and Hermione cut in, "More shopping money that way."

He laughed and handed her the keys, which she handed to Ginny, "Can you take the suitcase up? We'd better change before heading out."

Ginny smiled knowingly and headed up the stairs. It took all of Hermione's self-control not to lunge to her side and fuck her right there.

"Sir."

He tilted his head, "Something else?"

"Do you have an owl I could borrow for a short trip?"

"Sure."

Hermione scribbled a message of explanation to Mrs. Weasley, saying that Ginny was fine and where they were. She handed it to him and climbed the stairs.

As she neared room 417 Hermione saw that the door was open a crack and as she moved inside her face fell open. There lay Ginny, totally unclothed and bathed in sunlight on the bed. Her hair looked like they were flickering flames, falling across her pillow. Green eyes were clouded and her tongue darted out at her lip nervously. Hermione's eyes skimmed over the cream skin of Ginny's body, lingering on her perfect small breasts and her shapely legs.

Hermione turned her back to the door and shut it. She used the silencing charm on it and started to strip. Ginny moaned in frustration as she could only see Hermione's back. Hermione slowly exposed her back and then as she pulled her skirt down over her hips she turned. Ginny audibly gasped.

"What?"

Ginny gaped, "You're so…beautiful."

And she was, her curls were controlled and perfectly framed her face and full mouth. Hermione's breasts were slightly larger than Ginny's but they led to a flat taunt stomach and shaven crotch.

As Ginny's tongue started to lick her lips again Hermione caught it in her mouth and desperately drove her tongue into Ginny's mouth. The redhead groaned deeply and met her force with her own. Their hands were all over each others bodies, exploring, finding the pleasure spots. Ginny went up for air and Hermione bit playfully on her right nipple. Ginny cried out and clutched Hermione's hair roughly. One of Hermione's fingers tickled the sensitive nub in Ginny and just as she used her nail on it she bit harder on Ginny's nipple. The younger girl came then, hard. Hermione moved down and lapped up the juices.

Still heated Ginny wriggled as she felt Hermione's tongue slightly in her entrance. She reached down and pushed her head closer, needing more, needing another release.

Hermione wrapped one hand around Ginny's ass pulling her deeper and rammed her tongue all the way inside her. Ginny's scream bounced off the walls and Hermione pulled back.

"Are you a virgin?"

Ginny nodded and looked pained. Hermione stood and went to her suitcase. Lying inside was a white dildo; setting it on its lowest setting Hermione laid it at Ginny's entrance. The sensations were like nothing she had ever felt before and squirmed.

"Lay on your stomach."

Ginny complied obediently and knelt. Hermione found Ginny's anus and slowly lick it while pushing the dildo into her clit. Ginny gasped and clutched a pillow to stifle another scream. Pain turned to pleasure, once the dildo was all the way in, filling her; Hermione fucked her rough and fast. Finny felt her hymen break and could fell everything Hermione was doing. The dildo reached new places deep inside her and that combined with her anus being tongue fucked put her over the brink.

Watching Ginny's face helped Hermione reach her own climax and together the two girls collapsed on one another, bucking and spasming. They kissed tenderly and deeply before Hermione removed the dildo.

They showered and dressed, only pausing for Hermione to grab her purse. Once at the entrance, Ginny tapped the bricks with her wand and the doorway opened.

There was barely anyone there, "Ice Cream," Hermione asked.

"Sure," Ginny was almost giddy still remembering what happened to her.

Hermione ordered vanilla and Ginny got chocolate ripple. They shrugged off the appreciative stares from the males at their mini skirts and tops. As they sat down near the window Harry and Ron appeared at the doorway.

"Hey!"

There was a lot of hugging and as Harry leaned into Hermione he whispered, "Come with me."

"Sure."

Ron and Ginny sat down and Harry smiled, "Help me with something, 'eh, Hermione?"

"Okay. Save our seats!"

Harry led them out of the shop and down an alley before reaching a secluded spot. 2 huge dumpsters almost totally blocked the alleyway but they squeezed through.

As soon as they made it hands gripped Hermione's waist and she felt brick against her back. A mouth was kissing and sucking at her neck and lips as hands moved under her skirt.

"Harry…"

Breathing came in gasps and her vision blurred. He pulled over a stool and sat her on it. The height was perfect; her hips were at the right height to come to his crotch. Harry's eyes were dark and sparkling at the same time as he spread her thighs to get close enough to kiss her.

"We heard you."

"Huh?"

Harry grinned against her swollen mouth, "Ron and I heard you at the Leaky Cauldron."

"On, no!"

"Don't worry. Ron and I were on brooms outside the window. I told him there was a married couple next door and only I could see inside."

"It doesn't bother you?"

Harry shook his head, "its part of the turn-on!"

He took her ice cream for her and slipped her panties from her. She widened her legs to allow him access and shuddered violently as she felt cold ice cream enter her and swirled around with a tongue. Hermione knew from before that Harry was a very skilled lover and leaned back with her eyes closed and fists clenched.

Just as she neared her orgasm he stopped and moved back to her mouth. Somehow his pants and boxers had fallen to his knees and Hermione felt his erection against her thigh. He tasted of come and Ice cream, not a bad mix, Hermione thought.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. Still making sure to keep the rhythm with his mouth he guided himself to her and brutally lunged deep inside her. Hermione had no idea and cried out at the pleasure that thrust provided. She wrapped her legs around his waist, molding herself against the thrusts, hearing his grunts deep inside her.

It was hard and they loved every minute of it. His come filled her and hers spilled over his cock as they announced their release.

Harry slid limply from her and they picked up clothing. A hurried kiss and they were gone; all that was left were memories and a forgotten ice cream melting in an alley.


End file.
